malice_in_wonderland_and_all_things_alicefandomcom-20200216-history
Puppy (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)
' The Puppy' is a fictional character in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He appears in the chapter "The Rabbit Sends a Little Bill" Role When Alice eats the cake and she shrinks to a tiny size, and escapes into the White Rabbit’s garden. As she does this she hears a loud bark. The Puppy is looking down at her. Alice at first is startled by the Puppy which, from her point of view, is enormous. But when it appears all the puppy wants to do is play, Alice feels sorry for him. He at first starts to whistle but then she decides not to as there is chance he may get hungry and eat her. Then, without thinking, Alice throws a small stick. With delight the puppy runs to chase the stick though he nearly runs Alice over. Alice continues to throw to stick to puppy and she compares it to “a game of play with a cart-horse, and expecting every moment to be trampled under his feet”. The puppy then proceeds to take a short series towards the stick and each time Alice has to dodge him to avoid being run over. Until finally, the puppy sits down panting and is tired out. He barks hoarsely then half-closes his eyes with his tongue hanging out. Alice sees this as her opportunity to escape. She runs as fast as she can till she can no longer hear his barks. Alice later regrets running away, thinking “what a dear little puppy it was”. She states how she would have liked to teach him tricks but then remembers she needs to find a way to grow big and forgets about him. Tim Burton Version In the 2010 film, the Puppy plays a much larger role. He is a Bloodhound, named Bayard and is an adult rather than a small puppy. He is voiced by Timothy Spall Bayard is forced to work as the Red Queen's sniffer dog by the Knave of Hearts. The Knave tells Bayard that finding Alice would earn his freedom. When Bayard asks about his wife and pups, the Knave tells him that everyone will go home. The Knights proceed to let Bayard off his chain where he begins to follow Alice's trail. Soon afterward, however, the Knave's steed reveals that this promise of freedom is not to be followed through. Bayard later tracks Alice to the tea party being held by The Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Dormouse. The Hatter hides her in a teapot and tells Bayard to lead the knights away, which he proceeds to do so. Some time afterwards (which the movie doesn't say how) he finds Alice again under the Mad Hatter's hat, this scene mirrors the scene in the book where the puppy finds Alice under some thistles. Bayard takes her to the Red Queen's castle by Alice's own request, where she arranges to rescue the Mad Hatter from the Queen's captivity. After her failed attempt, Bayard leads Alice to the White Queen's castle while she rides the Bandersnatch. Gallery 375px-Bayard.jpg|Bayard. Category:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland characters